


Thank God It's Fried Chicken

by RedMushroom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, M/M, band au, unwanted christmas confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: A Londra, parlare di Natale ad Agosto non è poi così strano.





	Thank God It's Fried Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo** : Thank God it’s fried chicken.  
>  **Fandom** : Merlin (BBC)  
>  **Paring** : pre Merlin/Arthur
> 
> **Genere** : Slice-of-life
> 
>   
>    
> **Rating** : SAFE  
>  **Warnings** : AU – Modern Days, Band!AU, Magic’s out of the closet.   
>  **Note** : Questa piccola cosa qui – non scrivo da sempre, quindi è ricca di ruggine – dovrebbe far parte di un ‘verse molto più ampio, in cui succedono millemila cose e che non avrò mai il coraggio di scrivere. Per riassumere: Merlin è un critico musicale e Arthur il frontman dei Cavalieri, Morgana è la loro manager e Uther Pendragon l’attuale primo ministro. Also, la magia è oggetto pubblico, ma non interessa troppo in questa flash qui. Also sull’also: non è natale, ma è una fic di natale. Enjoy.  
> Ps: le references sui Queen sono fornite da @Ginny e sono alimentate dalla febbre da “Bohemian Rhapsody” 

Arthur marcia fuori dagli studi di Kensington, e Merlin segue. Un grumo di studenti capitanati da una guida – probabilmente qualche campo estivo – li investe, un paio di ragazzine smettono di chiacchierare tra loro e alzano gli occhi verso Arthur, che abbassa il cappellino da baseball come se potesse nasconderlo dal mondo.  
  
Merlin potrebbe renderlo invisibile in un battito di ciglia, far dimenticare al mondo della sua esistenza, se lo chiedesse. O potrebbe semplicemente dirgli che è un idiota. Non si sa mai, con Merlin non c’è una via di mezzo tra terrificante stregone e… beh, Arthur gli lancia un’occhiata mentre Merlin tenta di non rovesciarsi addosso una tazza di tè freddo, che si sta trascinando dietro da due ore.   
  
(“Tanto posso scaldarla quando voglio, no?”)  
  
“Quindi non ne vuoi parlare” Merlin lo raggiunge a passo veloce, una volta risolto il problema dei ragazzini e del tè. Arthur stringe le spalle e ficca le mani in tasca. Dovrebbe essere una risposta sufficiente. 

**

  
Eccetto che no, non lo è. Quando mai con Merlin lo è stato. Lo segue per le vie del centro, giù per la metro e in mezzo a una foto che scatta con una fan, perché lo stava guardando ed è stufo di quei tweet alla _guardate_ _chi_ _ho_ _visto_ _sulla_ _central_ _line_. Merlin compare nello sfondo, che starnutisce – Arthur, segretamente, non vede l’ora che venga postata su qualche social, così che possa recuperarla, fare lo zoom sulla faccia di Merlin e mandargliela su whattsapp ogni volta che lo irrita. Come in questo momento.  
  
Camminano per le strade di Soho, in mezzo ai turisti, e Merlin continua a parlare. Del caldo, dell’umidità, di Gwaine -- che è sparito da una settimana ad Ibiza, distruggendo il calendario di tutti – e delle stupidate che gli manda: ovviamente Gwaine è irraggiungibile per tutti, tranne per Merlin.  
  
“Forse sarei dovuto andare con lui” conclude infine, mentre si siedono in un tavolo del The Great Dragon. Il locale, un ristorante cinese sperduto in un punto di China Town che non esiste nemmeno su google maps, è deserto. I suoi commensali sono per lo più creature magiche: stregoni, fate, fantasmi dei natali passati.   
  
(Sì, sono una _cosa_ , non solo una fantasia di Dickens, e nella testa di Arthur quello seduto vicino alla vetrina lo sta giudicando per qualche sgarbo fatto a Morgana quando erano più piccoli. Sono creature vendicative.)  
  
Arthur, nonostante i fantasmi, alza semplicemente gli occhi su di Merlin: “Tu, ad Ibiza?”  
  
L’altro apre il menù “Perché no?”.  
  
Dalla luce che ha negli occhi, Merlin sembra soddisfatto, lui e la sua passione per pub e taverne, e Arthur mette, elegantemente, il muso. “Aspetta” stringe gli occhi “Tu sapevi che stava partendo e non ci hai detto nulla?”  
  
Nel suo tono c’è un dieci percento di disdegno, un trenta di rancore e il restante di sgomento. Fortunatamente, è bravo nel far uscire la sua voce arrabbiata, quando vuole. Merlin, finalmente, alza gli occhi. Lo guarda candidamente – ma è divertito, il bastardo, è inutile che finga altrimenti – prima di rispondere “Certo. Mi ha chiesto di andare con lui anche prima di partire”  
  
Arthur sente improvvisamente caldo, come se qualcosa si stesse agitando dentro il suo petto ed è, d’un tratto, privo di equilibrio. Tradito, ecco il termine, si sente tradito. Non è come se Merlin fosse partito per davvero, o come se non sapesse, in fondo, che almeno un briciolo la sua amicizia con Merlin è qualcosa di più – di diverso – di quella con Gwaine. E non è come se stesse per andare in battaglia, e Merlin avesse scelto di non andare con lui, ma si sente ugualmente colto di sorpresa.   
  
“Lo sapevi!” sbotta, togliendosi il cappellino “E hai lasciato che partisse”  
  
“Aveva bisogno di una vacanza”  
  
Arthur stringe gli occhi e pensa placidamente a quanto Gwaine se ne pentirà, al suo ritorno. Lo farà suonare fino a che non gli sanguineranno le dita.  
   
“ _Avevi_ bisogno di una vacanza” chiarifica Merlin, dopo un attimo di attenta lettura della pagina del riso, e Arthur vorrebbe precisare che lui non ha bisogno di nessuna vacanza, grazie tante, tanto meno quelle forzate, tanto meno quelle su cui non ha voce in capitolo. Che poi lui ci aveva provato, ad andare in vacanza. Aveva chiesto a Merlin cosa avrebbe fatto in Agosto, ma lui aveva il festival della canzone indie o qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto quelle due settimane prima, quindi tanto valeva che lavorasse anche lui.  
   
Arthur si schiarisce la gola. “Non posso andare in vacanza”  
  
“Non sei il Re, Arthur” borbotta, in risposta “ _Puoi_ ”  
  
“Cosa dovrei fare, raggiungere Morgana dai Druidi?” fa una smorfia, e si accorge di non aver ancora guardato il menù, e di aver sprecato tutto il suo tempo a cercare di decifrare la faccia di Merlin per capire se avesse preferito essere ad Ibiza, invece che nel mezzo di Londra.  
  
“Penso che Morgana tenterebbe di maledirti per la vita, se lo facessi”  
  
Vero, così come il fatto che Arthur non la raggiungerebbe mai in un accampamento Druido. Non ha niente contro di loro, nonostante le campagne di Uther per riprendersi la terra inglese estirpata da pericolosi stregoni, però tendono ad essere intensi quando Merlin è nei dintorni, e di conseguenza di sente a disagio, nello sbalzo di equilibrio che si crea, come se Merlin fosse un’altra persona rispetto a quella che ha sempre davanti. La smorfia sul suo viso si fa più grande “Lo farà comunque, quando saprà che ho rifiutato l’offerta”  
  
“Posso pensare a una contro-maledizione”  
  
Arthur lo guarda senza troppa fiducia. Merlin alza entrambe le sopracciglia “Grazie, me lo ricorderò la prossima volta che un principe delle fate tenterà di ucciderti”  
  
“Nessun principe delle fate ha mai tentato di –”si interrompe nel vedere l’espressione di Merlin, “ _Oh_ ”.  
  
La faccenda, in realtà, non dovrebbe sorprenderlo. Da quando i Cavalieri si sono assemblati – o meglio, da quando Uther Pendragon è diventato primo ministro, ogni creatura dotata di un pizzico di magia ha tentato di vendicarsi su Arthur, quando Uther era irraggiungibile. Ci ha messo mesi a capire di essere ancora vivo grazie a Merlin, che forse non era tanto idiota quanto si voleva vendere.  
   
“Comunque Morgana tenterà di uccidermi, ed è più spaventosa dei principi delle fate”  
  
Merlin sorride, invece di inorridire, ed è per questo che continua a pensare che abbia qualche rotella fuori posto. “Basta che non sappia quanti soldi ci avreste fatto”  
  
“Era un cd di natale, Merlin. Ovvio che sa.”  
  
“Perché non ci hai pensato su, allora?” ribatte, riprendendo esattamente da dove avevano lasciato a Kensington, dopo che Arthur aveva gentilmente declinato l’offerta.   
  
“Non è una cosa che fa per noi”  
  
“Dillo a Lancelot. Vi avrebbe fatto suonare vestiti da Babbo Natale.”   
  
Arthur ha un brivido, Merlin continua a sembrare divertito, e non sta zitto “Avreste potuto fare qualcosa alla Love Actually, anche se la critica vi avrebbe attaccato con –”  
  
“Tu ci avresti attaccato”  
  
Merlin alza le mani, come a proclamare la resa “O avreste potuto scrivere la nuova _All_ I _want_ _for_ _Christmas_ _is_ _you_ ”  
  
Sa cosa direbbe Morgana. Esattamente quello che sta dicendo Merlin. Direbbe, poi, che nel Regno Unito si inizia a pensare al natale da settembre, che la gente ricorda e canticchia le canzoni di natale anche e soprattutto quando non è stagione, che gli avrebbe resi popolari. Arthur non voleva essere ricordato per una stupida canzone di natale, stringere la sua carriera tutta su un Jingle Bells riarrangiato, dopo tutta la fatica fatta per non essere solo l’ombra di suo padre.   
  
“Non essere ridicolo” sbotta, infine “Nessuno si ricorda niente oltre al ritornello, di quella canzone”  
  
Invece di replicare, Merlin inizia a canticchiarne le note.  
   
“Merlin”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Arthur si passa una mano sul viso “Cosa fai”  
  
“Cerco di ricordare le parole” dice, e riprende a canticchiare, questa volta più alto, in modo da avere Arthur affamato, irritato e stanco. Ci sono trenta gradi all’ombra e non ha voglia di sentire nessun tune di natale. Tanto meno cantato da Merlin. Lo perseguiterà nei prossimi giorni, non se la toglierà più dalla testa e, cosa peggiore, la ricorderà cantata con la voce di Merlin.  
  
“Underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own…”  
  
Arthur alza gli occhi al cielo, posa una mano sotto il mento, chissà dove è finito il vecchio Drago, se verrà mai a prendere i loro ordini o le pietanze sbagliate si manifesteranno sul loro tavolo. Prima che possa chiedersi come, la voce di Merlin è sotto la sua pelle, più alta della musica in cinese che arpeggia per il locale, e la voce di Arthur esce fuori senza che lui abbia comandato un solo muscolo: “… _more_ _than_ _you_ _could_ _ever_ _know_ ”  
  
Solo che non ha cantato, che la frase ha lo stesso spessore che avrebbe se gliel’avesse detta in privato, un po’ rauca e un po’ troppo reale. Si schiarisce la gola e abbassa immediatamente lo sguardo, le mani ben salde sulle proprie ginocchia, la bocca improvvisamente secca nel realizzare che va bene, stava fissando Merlin, si fissano spesso, succede quando si passa molto tempo insieme, si fissano così tanto che Leon non si vuole sedere tra di loro se sono a tavola. Merlin ha interrotto la canzone, fidati di lui per smettere di parlare esattamente quando non vuoi che lo faccia.   
  
Per un lungo momento, la carta da parati rossa e oro del locale è il punto di maggiore interesse del locale. Sente l’amico sbuffare, poi dire “Vedi? Ricordi le parole. La _magia_ del natale” con fare soddisfatto. Arthur gli lancia un’occhiataccia, sente immediatamente i muscoli rilassarsi.   
  
“Magia? Se è un altro dei tuoi incantesimi, giuro che –“  
  
“Perché dovrei sprecare energie per incantarti?”   
  
Quali energie, non l’ha mai visto sprecare energia per un incantesimo, sono ciò che gli riesce meglio; anche meglio dei suoi stupidi pezzi per i quali non vuole mai i crediti, o delle lunghe recensioni per le quali Rolling Stone gli da’ sempre troppe pagine.  
  
“Forse per un incantesimo no, ma per…”  
  
Merlin alza entrambe le sopracciglia. Arthur sente le guance calde e agita una mano, non si metterà più in imbarazzo di quanto già non sia. Kilgharrah compare in quel preciso istante dal niente, con dei piatti caldi in mano e dei biscotti della fortuna. Ovviamente, nessuno di questi è il piatto che avrebbero voluto ordinare.   
  
(“Uno non può scegliere il proprio nutrimento, Giovane Stregone. Il destino disegna ciò che è più appropriato” è la scusa che di solito usa per infinocchiarli. Se non fosse un drago in forma umana, pensa che andrebbe d’accordo con Uther.)  
  
“Comunque, anche i Queen incisero una canzone di natale. Non c’è niente di male.”  
  
“Non siamo i Queen”  
  
“Condividete la stessa passione per il pollo”  
  
“Non scriverò una canzone di natale sul pollo fritto”  
  
Merlin alza le spalle. “Potrebbe essere ciò che vuoi più di quanto io sappia, dagli un’occasione”  
  
Arthur rischia di strozzarsi con il riso e il fantasma del natale passato smette di guardare nella loro direzione.   
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
